gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Soramimi
Soramimi (Japanese: 空耳; "mishearing, (feigned) deafness; air ear") is a Japanese term for translating dialogue into similar-sounding words in another language. Soramimi make up much of the memes of Gachimuchi videos, such as the well-known "Yugaminee na", causing conversations and dialogue between characters into supposedly random phrases. __TOC__ Definition For example, these Romanian lyrics from the popular song "Dragostea din tei" by the Moldavian band O-Zone: "Vrei să pleci dar nu mă, nu mă iei..." ("You want to leave, but you don't want, don't want to take me ... ") is misheard in Japanese in the Flash short "Maiyahi" as: "米さ、米酒か、飲ま飲まイェイ！" Bei sa, beishu ka, nomanoma-yei! ("Rice, is it, rice wine, drink it drink it yeah!") Notable soramimi/mishearings * English text - Japanese ** transliteration - translation (extra notes if any -- not needed if the mishearing is in English) 'Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3' Bench pressing scene * You got it all the way, all the way, all the way. (DL) - いかん危ない危ない危ない ** Ikan abunai abunai abunai - It is dangerous, and dangerous, and dangerous 'Billy vs. Danny' * Ladies first. (BH) - ゲイ♂パレス ** Gei paresu - "gay palace" *** That became the fan-chosen name of the room where Billy and Danny Lee wrestled. * Yeah, come in man. (BH) - やっぱりな ** Yapparina - I knew it * Ahh, I see. (DL) - お～激しい(　＾ω＾) ** Oh~ Hageshii - Oh~ Fierce * ??? (DL) - どうよ、あん？！ ** Douyo, an?! - How are you, huh?! * Thought you had skill, what happened? (BH) - 植え付けを行う♂ ** Uetsuke o konau♂ - "To perform the planting." * Two can play dirty! (DL) - 強くなりたい! ** Tsuyoku naritai! - I want to become stronger! * Oh, my shoulder! (BH, wrestling with DL) - お前人のモノを ** Omae-jin no mono wo - Make your own products * (You) give up! (DL) - 行けぇ! ** Ikee! - Go ahead! * Gonna rip apart! (DL) - 難波パークス ** Nanba Parks - Nanba Parks *** Nanba is an entertainment district in the city of Osaka that is notable for the Glico Man, a large signboard of a running man in a track race. * No, no! (BH) - 農夫、農夫 ** Noufu, noufu - Farmer, farmer * Give uuuuup! (DL) - GAY♂BARRRR!!! ** Also the name of Danny Lee's signature wrestling move, in which he uses his right ankle to crush Billy's back. * What are you doing? (BH) - ああん、 ひどうい！ ** Aan, hidoui! - Oh, it is horrible! * Take a little souvenir of my round. (DL) - 結構すぐ脱けるんだね ** Kekkou sugu dakkerunda ne - You can quite quickly escape * That's not right, man. (BH) - 仕方ないね ** Shikata nai ne - It cannot be helped ("It cannot be helped", or "Nothing can be done about it", (correctly "Shikata ga nai") *** ("Shikata nai ne" is a Japanese phrase used to describe either the Japanese maintaining their dignity in great disasters beyond their control, or their supposed lack of reaction to adversity. Perhaps is it similar in function to the French phrase, "c'est la vie", which means "life is like that".) * I wasn't ready. (BH) - 風神卍雷神 ** Fuujin manji Raijin - Fūjin manji Raijin *** In Japanese mythology, Fūjin is a wind god who carries a large bag on his shoulders, and Raijin is a thunder and lightning god who creates thunder by beating drums drawn with tomoe symbols around him. The Manji (卍) is a swastika used as a religious symbol in Japanese Buddhism, and is used in maps to indicate locations of Buddhist temples. * So how did you feel? (DL) I'm ready for more, bro! (Incredible.) (BH, rolls around) - 最強♂とんがりコーン ** Saikyo Tongari Corn - Strongest [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugles#International_sales Tongari Corn] *** Tongari Corn is a local brand of Bugles corn snacks sold in Japan * You ready to go again? (DL) - どういう語源? ** Douiu gogen? - What kind of etymology? * You college kids are a little sneaky, you know? (?) (BH) - 相変わらずケツ欲しい ... いいな? ** Aikarawazu ketsu hoshii ... iina? - I still want asses ... are you sure? * Son of a b*tch ... ' (BH) - そうなんでーちゅ… ** Sounandeechu ... - That's right ... * (grunting) ... (BH) - ビビるわぁ！ ** Bibiruwa! - I'm sick of you! / You're scared! * '? (BH?) - いや別に好きじゃないよ！？ ** Iya, betsuni suki janai yo?! - Nah, I don't like anymore?! * Now we even the score. (BH) - ナウい息子 ** Naui musuko - Naughty son * So you wanna feat of strength? Is that what you want? Huh? (BH) - オビワンいくつくらい? 31? ああん? ** Obi-Wan ikutsukurai? Saatiwan? [Thirty-one] Aan? - How old is Obi-Wan? 31? Huh? * Like embarrassing me, huh?! (BH) - 最近だらしねぇな ** Saikin darashi nee na - You're pretty sloppy these days * Huh? Like that? (BH) - ああん? 卑猥か? ** Aan? Hiwai-ka? - Huh? Is it obscene? * (grunting) (DL) - ドアホン! / ドアフォン! ** Doahon! / Doafon! - Door phone! * Huh? How's that feel, huh? - ああん？ カズヤ君柄パン？ ** Aan? Kazuya-kun gara pan? - Oh? Mr. Kazuya is patterned bread? * (grunting; "MMMMMGH!") (DL and BW) - ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”(肯定) ** Nnnnnnn (koutei) - Nnnnnnn (affirmative) * That's what I'm saying. (BH) - いやぁ、すみません ** Iyaa, sumimasen. - Well, I'm sorry. * Huh, like that? (BH) - ああん? 挿入ったやろ? ** Aan? Soonyuuttayaro? - Huh? Have you inserted? * Huh? Like that, son? (BH) - ああん?! お客さん!? ** Aan?! Okyaku-san?! - Oh?! Mr. Customer?! * You're getting real, son. (BH) - どうも、木吉さん ** Doumo, Kiyoshi-san. - Very much, Mr. Kiyoshi. * You've got that one (???), you've got that one (???) (BH) - なんだあのでっかいモノ ** Nanda ano dekai mono - What a big huge thing * Get up. (BH) - 池田 ** Ikeda. - Ikeda. *** The source behind the names of several characters. * I'm finished with you, get up. (BH) - くりぃむしちゅー池田 ** Kuriimushichuu Ikeda - Creamstew Ikeda * Let's see how strong you are. (BH) - ツヨシ工業 ** Tsuyoshi Kougyou - Tsuyoshi ("Stronger") Industries * How's that? (BH) - カズヤ! ** Kazuya! - Kazuya! * (grunting) (DL, moving his elbows down) - にゃん! ** Nyan! - Meow! *** Hence the headcanon of Kazuya as a cat person. * How do you like that, huh? (BH, ditto) - あんかけチャーハン？/ ホイ ホイ チャーハン ** Ankake chaahan? - Fried rice with sauce on top? ** Hoi, hoi, chaahan - Hoi, hoi, fried rice * Like to grab balls, huh?! (BH, ditto) - 巻いて食えやプーさん? ** Maite kue ya puu san? - Do you like to roll and eat Pooh-san? *** Often seen as referring to the character Winnie the Pooh, known as Pooh-san in Japan. * I'll break you! (BH) - アップリケ ** Appurike - Applique. * Nothing. (BH) - ナプキン ** Napukin - Napkin. *(screaming) (BH) - アッー!♂ ** アッー!♂ - AAAAAAGH! *** This is the scream that is commonly used as a stock sound effect in Gachimuchi music remixes, in which Kazuya attacks Billy's crotch and raises his bum. *** The similar text was used in the comic "Kuso Miso Technique" and the "Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream" (INMU) video series for sexual screaming. * You got me mad now. (Billy Herrington - BH, wrestling with Danny Lee - DL) - 歪みねえな / 歪みねぇな ** Yugaminee na - You're not twisted. / You're cool. * Two can play it! (Danny Lee - DL, ditto) - 新日暮里 ** Shinnippori - New Nippori (Interchange Station) *** And thus a new city was born! * Gonna go down, gonna go down! '(DL) '- 'グルグル、グルグル！ ** Guruguru, guruguru! - Spin, spin! * '''Yeah, bro. '(BH) '- '櫓 ** Yagura - Tower. * 'Let's see what you can do. '(DL) - 気持ちいモノ… / だがちんちんは… ** Kimochii mono - Pleasing object. ** Daga chinchin wa... - But the penis... * 'I think you travel too slow. You travel too slow for me, bro. '(BH) - おちんちんしゃぶりそう、しゃぶりそうなんだ。 ** Ochinchin shaburi sou, shaburi sou nanda. - Seems like cock sucking, it seems to be sucking. * 'Two can play dirty! '(DL) - 強くなりたい! ** Tsuyoku naritai! - I want to become even stronger! '''Billy vs. Duncan * Why '''(?) '''want that? (BH) - ワイと一緒にならないか、コラ ** Wai to issho ni nara nai ka, kora? - Will you not go with Y, collar? * (?) (DM) - ウィンナー食べたいな ** Winnaa tabetaina - I want to eat wiener sausages * Take those off. (BH) - へいどうぞ ** Hei douzo. - Pleasantly * You ripped my fucking pants! (BH, wrestling with Duncan Mills) - Full my 勃起パンツ ** Full my bokki pantsu - Full my bockey pants * I knew you wanted this! (BH) - 兄上です ** Ani ue desu - Above Aniki * Get off! (BH) - 生きろ! ** Ikiro! - Live! * Really? Let's see what you're about, huh? (BH) - 俺やで...？ どうしようかな...？ ** Ore yade ... ? Dou shiyou ka na ... ? - With me ... ? What should I do ... ? * I think I gotta get back to work. (BH) - とか言って吾作とWORK ** Toka iutte Gosaku to WORK - Such as saying about Gosaku and work * What happened (BH) - わかってん？ ** Wakatten? - Do you understand? * Got Internet, do you? (BH) - ガリってなってんねや ** Garitte natten ne ya - I'm getting nervous. * Come on, son! (BH) - 鎌田さん ** Kamata-san - Mr. Kamata! * Let me have a look at that. (BH) - やむを得ない！ ** Yamu wo e nai! - It is unavoidable! * How do you like that, huh! (Duncan Mills, ditto) - 蟹になりたい ** Kani ni naritai - I want to be a crab! * Nice ass. (BH) - ナイスです ** Naisu desu - That is nice. * Shut the fuck up! (DM) - そんな関係ねぇわ! ** Sonna kankei nee wa! - That does not matter! * Aargh! Argh! Aaaargh! No more! (BH) - 肉の棒 ** Niku no bou - Meat stick! * No, no! Cannot hold! (BH) - No,no!キャノン砲 ** Kyanon hou - Cannon cannon! * You grabbed my fuckin' balls, man. (BH) - 言ってろ！My fuckin' 坊主Men ** Iuttero! My fuckin' bouzu Men - Say it! My fuckin' baldy/sonny Men * That's the power, son, that's the power! (BH) - なったお(^ω^)そなったお(^ω^) ** Nattao(^ω^)sonattao(^ω^) - It has become, it has become it. Other wrestlers * (?''') - いく♂ぞオラァ ** Iku♂zo oraa - Let us♂go, ora! * '''Let's see if you got all of this, let's see if you got all this (DL?) - 安いギャラです、安いギャラですよ ** Yasui gyara desu, yasui gyara desu yo - They are cheap galleries, they are cheap galleries * (?''') (DL)- 未知のエリア! ** Michi no eria! - Unknown area! * (?) (?) - 来週水泳 ** Raishuu suiei - Swimming next week * '''Guys, (?) (Nick Steel) - スポーツ的にはハードワーク？ ** Supootsu teki ni wa haado waaku? - Hard work for sports? 'Lords of the Lockerroom' 'Billy vs. Nick' * Roman-Greco? Just straight up? (BH, while discussing wrestling style before wrestling) - ローマに無礼講じゃ失礼か? / ゴムが無いと失礼だ ** Rooma ni bureikou ja shitsurei ka? - Is it not rude in Rome? ** Gomu ga nai to shitsureida? - Is it rude to have no rubber? * You getting mad? (NS, while slapping BH) - イケメーン？ｗｗｗ ** Ikemeen? - Handsome? LOL * Slap his butt. '(Off-screen cameraman to NS) - アップルパイ ** Appuru pai - Apple Pie. * '''What do you mean "ease up?" (BH) - 'フリーザ! ** Furiiza! - Frieza! '''Mark vs. Van * Hey buddy, I think you got the wrong door. The leather club's two blocks down. '(MW) - ? ** ? - ? * '''Fuck you. '(VD) - Fuck♂You ** Fuck you. - Fuck you. * 'Yeah, smart ass. '(VD) - ? ** ? - ? * '''I'll show you who's boss in this gym. (MW) - チンポ♂朝勃ち(朝) ** Chinpo asaochi - Morning Wood (an erection) * Come on, let's go. (MW) - 构わん、Ｈ行こう ** Kou wan, etchi yu kou - Let's go, let's go H * Having troubles breathing!? (MW) - 超スピード!? ** Chou supiido!? - Super Speed!? * Pretty good for a big mouth. (VD) - プリン食ったらVIPなん？ ** Purin shoku ttara VIP nan? - If you eat pudding, what's a VIP? * Yeah, right!(MW) - いや、レイ! ** Iya, Rei! - No, Rei! *** Rei has been referred to as being a reference to Hino Rei from Sailor Moon, Rei from Fist of the North Star, Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Rei Shinohara from iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. * How about you give up? (MW) - ダブルゆきぽ ** Daburu Yukipo - Double Yukipo *** This quote caused the iDOLM@STER character Yukiho Hagiwara '''(萩原雪歩) to be commonly paired up with Biollante in Gachimuchi videos, usually in a relationship or in a situation where Yukiho is Biollante's waifu. * (?) (Mark Wolff) - うー、やっぱり怖えぇー ** Uu, yabari kowaee - Urgh, it is frightening after all. '''Billy vs. Mark * Well, I just had a match and a little tired, but eh I can always go another round, if that's what you're into. You want to uhmmm give it a try? '''(MW, responding to Billy about him being tough) - 1st part: まあ、実際はな。素人。; 2nd part: 鯛みて; 3rd part: 握力つくもの; 4th part: ラウンドで; 5th part: チンチンマイウェイ～♂ ** 1st part: maa, jissaiha na. routo.; 2nd part: tai mite; 3rd part: akuryoku tsukomo no; 4th part: raundo de; 5th part: chinchin maiwei～♂; '''all five parts combined in a rough sentence: maa, jissaiha na. routo. tai mite akuryoku tsukomo no raundo de chinchin maiwei～♂ - all five parts combined in a rough sentence: Well, actually. Amateur. Round with a red snapper that has grip strength, wee wee my way~. * Listen I was in the other room. If that's what you call a match, I got news for ya buddy, you ain't met nothing like me before. '''(BH, responding to Mark's response) - 1st part: だってな、手にある蝋で雑に凍るな; 2nd part: 明らかにニュースペーパー; 3rd part: 良い目だ朝までビューティフォー ** 1st part: datte na, te ni a ru rou de zatsu ni toru na; 2nd part: akiraka ni nyusupepa; 3rd part: yoi me da asa me de byuti fo; '''all three parts combined in a rough sentence: datte na, te ni a ru rou de zatsu ni toru na akiraka ni nyusupepa yoi me da asa me de byuti fo - all three parts combined in a rough sentence: I mean, don't freeze with the wax in your hand. Clearly, the newspaper has good eyes. Beautiful for the morning. * Well, maybe you and I should try and uh settle it then uh, the ring right here yeah, I got a little good vibe that- (MW, acknowledging Billy's warning) - いい目してんねー、サボテンねー **li me shiten ne, saboten ne ー - You have good eyes, Cactus. * Yeah? Wait, are you gonna fuck me in the ass? That what you mean? '''(MW, his initial reaction to Billy's bet) - どういう意味？ ** Dou I u imi? - What do you mean? * '''Well, whatever you want to do, if that's what you want to do, if you think you can beat me in 1-2-3? (MW, talking to Billy about fucking him in the ass) - ワープロもできる レスリングもできる ビキビキビキニ123 ** Puro mo de ki ru resuringu mo de ki ru bi kibi kibi ki ni 1-2-3? - You can be a pro, you can be a wrestler, you can be a bikini, you can be a bikini 1-2-3? Wolff's World Mark vs Philippe * That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh? (MW) - 夏コミにスティック♂ナンバー見に行こうな? ** Ka komi ni sutikku♂nanba mi ni yuki kou na? - Let's go see those sticks in the summer club? Mark vs Jirka and Jarda * Jirka's dialogue in Czech. (JK) - スカル乳首 ** Sukaru chikubi. - Skull nipples. Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion * Hey, bro, what's happenin'? (Bo Garrett - BG, meeting with Billy) - エプロン♂チャーハン ** Epron chaahan - Apron fried rice * It's a loan! (Bo Garrett - BG, responding to Billy's guess as to why Bo is back at the fire station) - ちょろ～ん★ ** Choro~n - Chocola~te * Why don't you get f***ed? (Steve Cassidy - SC, retorting to Cameron) - マルチ☆ゲイ☆パンツ ** Maruchi gei pantsu - Multi gay pants? Junkyard Boyz * Ohohoho, ganging up! (Danny Lee - DL, reacting to multiple people firing water guns) - おっほっほっほ～元気だ(^ω^) ** Ohohoho ~ genki da (^ω^) - Ohohoho, I am fine. * Hands up, hands up! (Daniel Freeman - DF, responding to Danny's warning) - ええぞ、ええぞ ** Eezo, eezo! - Let's go, let's go! * Hey, hands ... up! (DL) - いち、に、さん ** Ichi, ni ... san! - One, two ... three! House of Detention * Shut the f*ck up, boy. (VD) - 何がfuckだBOY ** Nani ga f*ck da BOY - What the f*ck, BOY. * Take it, boy! (Van Darkholme - VD, while torturing several men in a dungeon) - 平家ボーイ ** Heike booi - Heike boy *** (The Tale of the Heike, or Heike Monogatari in Japanese, is an epic account of the Heike clan's struggles against their Minamoto rivals for control of medieval Japan) * That's gonna hurt, b*tch boy. (VD) - 嬉しかったか♂BITCH BOY? ** Ureshikatta ka, b*tch boy? - Are you happy now, b*tch boy? * Thank you, sir! (Erik Michaels) - 咲夜さん ** Sakuya-san - Mr. Sakuya * Suction! (VD) * Come on! (VD) - 構わん！ ** Kamawan! - It's fine! * (Singing in interludes) - 腎臓検問所 ** Jinzou Kenmonzou - Kidney examination area Other sources Ryker's Web * On the house. (Rocky - Rocky, serving Billy a cold beer) - オナハウス ** Ona haus - Masturbation house. *** Became the fan nickname for the bar where Billy smoked his cigarettes and drank beer. Conquered * I serve Caesar. (BH?) - 恐ろしいぞ… ** Osoro shizo ... - It is horrible. Older Women, Younger Men 5 * She gave me quite a show. (Nick Steel) - 茂美、怖いでしょう ** Shigemi kowai deshou. - Shigemi is quite scary, isn't she? Tales from the Foxhole * Atten-''TION!'' (BH, as a drill sergeant) - パチュリー、ウッ！ ** Pachurii, uh! - Patchouli, uh! *** (Patchouli is a character from the Touhou video-games, which are popular among Nico Nico Douga users) Knaked Knights * 'These chains are too tight. '(Steve Grier) - ちんこちっちゃい ** Chinko chicchai - My penis is small. See also * Memes * Glossary (Japanese) * Soramimi (Chinese) External links * Google translated spreadsheet of all the mishearings * Article about mishearings (Japanese) * Another article about mishearings (Japanese) * Mishearings and translations (Japanese) * Popularity vote on mishearings (Japanese) * Some more information, with a bit about memes based on misheard dialogue Category:Memes